


[Podfic] Dance By the Light of the Moon

by sophinisba



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, It's a Wonderful Life (1946)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Crossover, Dark, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suicide Attempt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: melannen's story read aloud:"No angels," Dru breathed, stepping up against the man again. "No peaches for William, no angels for Georgie, no wings for Peter and Paul. And only bells to pay Old Bailey with. Do you want to die, nice man?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dance By the Light of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579) by [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/crossoversetc/Dance%20by%20the%20Light%20of%20the%20Moon.mp3) | **Size:** 7.9 MB | **Duration:** 17:15

  
---


End file.
